1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a dimmer device, more particularly to a dimmer device with a feedback function.
2. Description of the Related Art
A dimmer device is used with an electric light source to vary intensity of light output of the electric light source. The dimmer device is electrically coupled to a lighting socket and can be driven by a controller to vary drive voltage for the electric light source, thereby achieving the object of varying the intensity of the light output of the electric light source.
A dimmer device having a function of varying the intensity of the light output of an electric light source via remote control is known in the art. However, since the user is not provided with current intensity information of the light output of the electric light source, the extent the intensity of the light output is to be adjusted solely depends on the visual perception of the user to ambient light and thus results in user inconvenience in applications where the electric light source is installed in an office space or a study space. In addition, since the conventional dimmer device has a dedicated lighting socket and is not designed for use with an ordinary lighting socket, replacement of the ordinary lighting socket is required, thereby arising in more inconvenience and in waste of the ordinary lighting socket that is still usable. Therefore, there is room for improvement of the conventional dimmer device.